Over the past several years computers have been increasingly used in the sales industry. Computers have been typically used to accomplish discrete tasks such as contact management, cost and amortization spreadsheets, and the like. The speed and processing power of computers allow tasks which were previously quite time consuming to be accomplished almost instantaneously. Computers have also been used to store and handle large amounts of information about the products. Product information may be stored in a computer readable database, for example, and may be retrieved using a search engine. In certain industries, the computerized information and related technology is often used by a sales representative to facilitate a sales transaction. To this end, a number of sales-specific tools have been developed and used by sales representatives and organizations. The use of such tools in the sales process is known in the industry as technology enabling selling (TES).
In many instances, a sales representative will have the option of selling a product either from an existing inventory or by ordering the product customized to the particular needs and desires of the customer. A computer system may be used by the sales person to facilitate this process. For example, the sales representative, using a basic inventory database and search engine, may search the database for products in the inventory which have a desired component, characteristic, or product number. Such a system will typically generate a list of products available in the inventory which satisfy the search criteria.
As the number of options, features and permutations available for a given product increases, it becomes more difficult to find a product in current inventory which satisfies all or even most of the customer's desires. In response, sales representatives are inclined to custom order the desired product for the customer. When ordering a custom product, the sales representative may have a TES system available which helps the sales representative determine if a desired product can be built, making it easier for the sales representative to close the sale. Selling from inventory, however, is often the preferred choice of the selling entity since it is typically associated with faster delivery and reduces inventory costs. Often, the reduced costs can be passed along as a lower price to the customer increasing the likelihood of making the sale. It will be appreciated that there is a general tension between selling products from inventory and ordering a custom product.